The Keeper (preview)
by zoeybramble10
Summary: This is a book about adventure and a little mystery. It's about a girl named Skyler who becomes the Keeper. Read this to find out more!


**(Authors Note) Dear Readers, This is just a preview of what I have written. Please comment and tell me if you like it. If enough of you like it I will try to post more. Thanks! **

A low growl echoed behind me. I whirled around. I wished I had my sword, but Reneé must have disarmed me. "Hello?" I said into the darkness. My voice was shaky.

Even now, I don't understand why. But I growled. Yes, you heard me right. I growled, deep and long. There was no answer to my call. I turned back around cautiously. I started tiptoeing away. I made it about five feet before I stepped on something. It crunched under my foot and I felt slime oozed into my sock. Another growl shot through the tunnel I was in. I made myself keep my eyes up and look around; not down at my feet. Don't look down.

I was silent, I heard water drip down from the top of the tunnel. More growls. I didn't know what they were. And if you don't think that is scary than I don't think you're human.

I heard thumping sounds, they sounded like millions of huge feet moving forward. It was like a death march. I summoned a little bit of fire in my hand. I had learned from my many 'accidents' with fire, that fire could kill you. One of the things stepped out into the light. It was at least twice my size. I couldn't help myself, I began shaking. I could only see the silhouette of the monster, but even that would make a grown man go running for mommy.

It made me want to cry, just lie down and die. It had shaggy fur all over its body. Long arms and long legs. I can't be sure, but I think I saw the silhouette of horns on top of the monsters huge head. Its eyes were like lasers. Red. No pupil or anything, just red. I was shaking so hard now I think my teeth might have fallen out if I did it any longer. I tried to ignore the slime in my sock as I started backing up. I stepped on something else that crunched under my weight. I made the mistake of looking down and saw a human skull. I wanted to throw up the little food that was in my stomach.

I began backing up faster now. "Nice monster," I said my voice quivering. But, I think I was trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince the monster. The monster obviously didn't like being called nice because it growled and shot fire from its mouth. And the fire smelled really bad. "Dude," I said forgetting how scared I was for a second. "You really have to brush your teeth more often. Two minutes, two times a day… maybe three times a day for you."

The monster cocked his head sideways like a confused puppy. Call me crazy, but he looked sort of cute. "Yeah," I started, trying to keep the monsters attention on my voice, not my flesh. I didn't want to end up like the human skull. "I guess you don't know what a toothbrush is being down here for so long." The monster made a whimpering sound. "What?" I asked it.

Thinking back on it; I was completely nuts. I was talking to a monster that I had no idea who it was, what side it was on and if it was going to eat me for breakfast. Well, I guess I totally failed in the _don't talk to strangers _department.

I quickly resumed to being scared after I looked back down at the human skull. I took another step backwards and tripped over something. I looked at what it was. It was a dagger. Correction- an old dagger. It was corroded and had blood on the tip. Next to it lied a piece of paper. I carefully reached down and picked it up, not wanting to touch the dagger. When the monster saw me reaching over toward the dagger he backed up quickly, making whimpering noises. Then he tripped over his own feet and landed on his butt with a boom so loud the whole cave shook. I looked up.

"Do you want the cave to fall on us?"

Then he began scrambling backwards trying to get away. Again, I'm crazy, but I didn't really want to scare the guy. If we had anything in common it was that we didn't like being scared. I kicked away the dagger and scooped up the note, it was pretty long but written in big red ink, that I later realized was blood.

**Please remember to comment! Thanks!**


End file.
